Adult Trick or Treat
by DustyMonkey
Summary: Alex/Casey one shot. Alex and Casey engage in some adult trick or treating


**Oneshot. Unrealted to my other stories and inspired by Halloween.**

"Run this by me again."

Alex leans her elbows on her desk and rubs her temples, staring up at her girlfriend.

Casey sits in the chair across from her desk. "We should do an adult trick or treat here at the office."

"What does that entail, exactly?" Alex asks, raising her eyebrows. She's never heard of such a thing, but isn't surprised that the first she hears of it comes from Casey. Her redheaded girlfriend is always coming up with the oddest things.

"It's trick or treating for adults," Casey explains. "They do it at a lot of workplaces now. Everyone brings something adult to pass out. Booze, dirty items, even candy if you want…pot brownies…"

"Casey!" Alex says, unable to hold back a laugh. "Don't you dare!"

Casey grins. "Just saying. What do you think? Would anyone be interested? Just a way to unwind and have some fun."

It's not a terrible idea, really. Alex doesn't hate it. She sees how it could be fun, and looking at Casey right now, how can she say no to her?

"Alright. I'll send out an email and see if anyone would be interested in participating."

Casey comes around to her side of the desk and hugs her, planting a kiss on her soft cheek.

Alex smiles. How is it that this woman is always able to persuade her to do anything? How is she able to melt the ice queen?

As it turns out, almost everyone in the office responds to Alex's email and it's agreed to have the adult trick or treat the Friday night before Halloween.

So Alex has Casey to blame for standing in front of the mirror scowling as Casey puts the finishing touches on her costume for her.

"I should have learned my lesson last year and not let you pick out the costumes," she grumbles.

Casey always picks couple themed costumes. Last year it was Popeye and Olive Oil. Alex was Olive Oil. She had wanted to die.

This year it's Harley Quinn and the Joker.

Alex is decked out in a very skimpy and revealing Harley Quinn costume, complete with pig tails and colored hair. Casey is sporting a Joker costume, her face painted into a likeness of the Joker.

"I can't believe I am going to the office dressed like this," Alex says. "Seriously, Casey."

Casey's reflection in the mirror grins back at her. "You look super sexy. I don't know how I'm going to keep my hands off you."

Alex rolls her eyes. "You won't."

Once they arrive at the DA's office, Alex is dismayed to see that they are in the minority of people who dressed up.

"Everyone is staring at us," Alex gripes as she walks with her arm linked with Casey's. "I thought you said everyone would be dressed up?"

"They're staring because we are H-O-T, and those who didn't dress up are lame." Casey plants a kiss to Alex's cheek.

They spend awhile mingling, receiving many compliments on their costumes. Trick or treat begins promptly at eight, and a bit before everyone goes to their offices to set up their goodies outside the door.

"Honor system my ass," Alex says as she and Casey unload the bags of wine that they brought. "People aren't going to take one of each. I can pretty much picture Nelson from Homicide passed out on the floor in front of my office when we get back."

Casey laughs. "It's your fault for buying the good stuff. I just bought cheap."

Trick or Treat starts and Alex and Casey stick together, starting on the floor where both of their offices are located.

Casey got them each trick or treat bags from Walmart, and a green ghastly creature stares up at Alex from the bag she's carrying. She can't help but be amused; Casey is really into this.

About half the offices on the floor participated and they managed to score some baked goods, some booze and even some candy.

"Are you freaking kidding me," Alex muses as they stop in front of one of their colleagues's offices.

Casey takes a look and bursts out laughing. Set up on the table is a box of condoms and two stacks of dirty magazines.

She picks up a condom and lets it drop back into the office. "Knowing who this is, ten to one he poked holes in every one."

"Aren't you glad we don't have to worry about those things?"

Casey looks up and nods. "God yes." She moves to the stack of magazines. "Ohhhh, Playboy." She grabs one and puts it in her bag and goes to put one in Alex's as well.

Alex pulls her bag away. "Casey! Ick, no!"

Casey shrugs and puts the magazine back. "Have a sense of humor, Alex. It's Halloween." The glare she receives from the blonde tells her this conversation is over. "Fine. We will look at mine together in bed tonight."

The next floor is a gold mine. A colleague Casey didn't know but now loves brought Wesco gas cards, there's more baked goods and someone brought every time of candy imagineable. A more junior colleague made up little goodie bags of adult sex toys and Casey couldn't help but smirk when she saw Alex slyly slip a baggie into her bag.

When the evening wraps up, several colleagues tell Alex it was a great idea. She points at Casey and tells them, "It was the Joker's idea."

Theg retreat to Alex's office where they find all the one gone but fortunately no passed out drunk colleague.

They sit on Alex's couch, Casey already eating one of the rice krispie treats from her bag.

"This was actually fun," Alex says, taking Casey's hand and interlacing their fingers.

Casey looks at her and after swallowing says, "Did you think it wouldn't be fun? What have I ever suggested we do that wasn't fun?"

"I think you're the cutest joker ever," Alex says, ignoring Casey's question. Even with her face painted and her ridiculous clothes, she turns Alex on in way she's never known.

"Yeah?" Casey cocks an eyebrow in the way she knows that Alex finds irresistible. "You're pretty cute yourself."

Alex doesn't speak; she just looks at their interlocked hands and runs her thumb over the smooth skin on the back of Casey's hand. She loves touching her; she knows she will never grow tired of it.

"You didn't trick or treat from me," Alex suddenly says, feigning insult. "Do I have nothing you want?"

"I didn't want any of your damn wine," Casey says with a light laugh.

"Who says it's wine that I have for you?" There's an air of mystery in Alex's voice as she suddenly lets go of Casey's hand and gets up and goes to her desk.

She returns with something in her hand but her fist is closed tightly so Casey can't tell what it is.

Alex stands in front of Casey, who is still seated on her couch. Casey can't read the expression on her face. "What do you say?"

"Uh, please?" Casey tries.

Alex shakes her head. "No. It's Haloween. Try again."

After a beat, Casey says, "Trick or treat!"

Alex smiles. She takes a deep breath and holds her hand out, opening her first to reveal a blue velvet jewlery box. Casey's eyes go wide as she watches Alex present the box to her with shaking hands.

She's nervous. And Alex Cabot doesn't get nervous.

Alex clears her throat, not able to hide the tears shining in her eyes. "Casey Novak, you've made me the happiest woman on earth these past couple of years. I can't imagine a future without you. Would you marry me, so we can do adult trick or treat every year for the rest of our lives?"

Casey squeals in delight and throws her arms around Alex. She's crying shamelessly, not even trying to stop the cascade of tears making her face make up run.

Alex squeezes her tightly, her heart soaring. "So is that a yes?"

Casey pulls away and locks eyes with her beautiful blonde. Alex has to laugh at how ridiculous Casey looks with tear tracks down her makeup.

"Yes! A million times yes!"

Alex's smile grows wider as she slides the beautiful ring onto Casey's finger and kisses her fiancee.


End file.
